


Jinx

by Aloof_Introvert



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Poetry, Rated T for references to death, Song Lyrics, This is kind of shippy but it can also be seen as friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Introvert/pseuds/Aloof_Introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Ten's doubts regarding co-existing with Koschei, as well as their rivalry.<br/>"What is a mind reader to do with a person like this? / Do you think we're just waiting for me to jinx it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinx

What is a mind reader to do with a person like this?  
Do you think we're just waiting for me to jinx it?  
You only wanna lie in the sun like a cat  
Think of every abandoned joke and every starving laugh  
We'll turn up the radio during silent rides  
Be weights around the wailing insects, act as their guides  
When you wanna wallow in the corner  
It's all over  
All their silver truths spring up out of the ground  
Over rust red sunsets and funeral mounds  
I think we're just waiting for me to jinx it  
Don't bother painting a picture of your hearts  
Care enough for me, so we can both restart  
As kids, we knew magic was real  
Long ago as forever, long ago as feel  
As trees we grew strong and solid  
You're just waiting for me to jinx it  
Here is a knot to untie and an eye to poke out  
It's nothing special but it'll keep the licking fumes out  
Gonna say yes to the air and sky?  
Kill the party before it dies  
Us in the gentle blue wind, but I can't unwind  
In small increments, we'll finish the last leg  
The spongy thoughts squat and scatter in the end  
End it quick if you don't want a draw, friend  
Anyway, it'll kill us in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, there's a code. Take the first word from every line and you'll get some lyrics from Paper Bird's "Paper / Snow / Silver / Gold."  
> : )


End file.
